Speak from the Song
by AngelByMistake
Summary: A Random story i came up with at lunch whilst listening to my Ipod. big speaches that are full of randomness are song lyrics. Good story for a laugh! read and see! Review! rated for slight language.


Hey all … this is just a bit of randomness … like literally! Its just a random thing that came to me when I was listening to music in my lunch break at school! So it has no real plot line and its quite odd … but I had fun writing it … hope u have fun reading it … Kikyo's talking is lyrics from a song … and if I continue with the story then other people will speak a song … So hope you enjoy … and please review so I know whether to continue it or delete it … FLAME WELCOME!

3 ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha! … god I wish I did!!! But sadly I don't … nor do I own the lyrics used for Kikyo's speaking. They are from the song: You oughta know by Alanis Morissette

Both+

"Kagome, you clumsy wench! Get up off the ground and hurry up!" InuYasha yells at the girl lying on the ground behind him.

"A little consideration would be nice InuYasha, some of us here aren't inuyokai (that how it spelt?) And have uber amazingly-medical defying healing powers! Why are you in such a rush anyway? Is there a jewel shard or something?" Kagome asks still flat against the ground.

"No, nothing like that. Here," InuYasha says holding his hand out to Kagome, then helping her to her feet, "Sango is cooking ramen for lunch and I–"

"Gah! Sit InuYasha! Sit Sit Sit!!" Kagome yells, watching InuYasha fall flat on his face then storms off, limping slightly, in the direction of camp.

"Stupid InuYasha, caring more about his stupid ramen than my safety! Stupid, stupid Baka!"

"Who's a Baka Kagome?" InuYasha asks her as he whisks her off her feet, running the both of them back to camp.

"Humph! Don't want to talk to you InuYasha," Kagome puts, "put me down!"

"Awww don't be like that k … k …" InuYasha stops running and starts to sniff the air.

"What … can you smell Sango's ramen again InuYasha?"

Dropping Kagome at his feet he turns and walks into the forest, still mumbling the sound of the letter 'k'.

"InuYasha! Where are you going? What can you smell?" Kagome asks running up behind him.

"Kikyo." He states simply without turning around

"What? InuYasha … InuYasha … don't go! InuYasha… InuYasha." Kagome whispers so silently not even InuYasha's dog hearing could pick it up, before dropping to her knees, tears in her eyes.

InuYasha+

Walking through the forest in complete silence InuYasha keeps following his nose waiting to be lead to Kikyo.

Looking up in the clearing ahead of him, InuYasha sees Kikyo standing isolated with her back turned away from him.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha yells out running faster towards her. Turning around kikyo looks at InuYasha, her eyes reflecting her empty soulless body

"Kikyo why are you here?" InuYasha asks her softly as he approached the space she's standing.

"I want you to know." Kikyo says to him looking right into his eyes as she takes a step towards him.

"Want me to know what?" He asks her with hope in his heart as he steps towards her as she did to him.

"That I'm happy for you." She explains, looking, almost glaring at him.

"Happy about what?" He asks standing only inches away from her now.

"And I wish nothing but, the best for you both." She says in a whisper, turning her back to InuYasha and beginning to move away.

"Us both? Who both? Kikyo what are you talking about?" persistently ask InuYasha grabbing her shoulders to turn her facing him again.

"ANOTHER VERSION OF ME!" Kikyo screams in his face.

"Who? Kagome?"

"Is she perverted like me? Would she go down on you in a theater?"

"Is she what? Would she what and where? What are you saying Kikyo?"

"Does she speak eloquently? And would she have your baby? I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother."

"WHAT?!? Kagome … mother my pups?"

"Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide." Kikyo yells at him, getting right in his face.

"Open wide about what? Kikyo I loved you then! And you know that!" InuYasha tells her.

"NO!" screams Kikyo, shoving his body away from her, causing him to stumble back slightly at the surprise, rather than force.

"No what?!?"

"And every time you speak her name does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you die, till you died but you're still alive!"

"Kikyo, she knows what I promised you. What is going on?" InuYasha asks her.

"And I'm here; to remind you of the mess you left when you went away." Kikyo keeps saying ignoring the fact that InuYasha said anything to her.

"Where did I go? Kikyo you're not making any sense!"

"It's not fair, to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me you, you, you oughta know!"

"I oughta know WHAT?!?"

"You seem very well, things look peaceful. I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know. Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity? I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner."

"Mr. Who? And it's not dinner just lunch."

"It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced and are you thinking of me when you fk her?"

"When I WHAT?!? Kikyo what has happened to you?"

"You told me … you told me you'd hold me till you died! YOU TOLD ME! … ITS NOT FAIR TO DENY ME! …" Kikyo screams as her soul stealers carry her away from InuYasha's sight.

"Kikyo." InuYasha calls out softly as she vanishes before him, leaving him once again.

Turning InuYasha begins to wonder from the clearing, heading back to his original destination of camp, Kikyo's words replying in his head the whole time.

"Kagome mother my pups … Kagome mother my pups … Kagome would never mother a hanyou's pups … Kagome … K… why am I thinking of Kagome mothering my pups? It's not like a care for her! She's my shard detector! I don't love her or anything. Who AM I talking to?!? I'm going as crazy as Kikyo!"

Arriving back at camp, he's greeted by the glare of everyone – Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara – everyone that is, except Kagome. Picking up on this fact he asks them not why the glares, but where Kagome is.

Deepening the glare, Sango stands and walks away from InuYasha dropping a "baka" under her breath, Shippo following shortly after her.

Looking at Miroku, InuYasha asks the question of Kagome's location again.

"She's hurt. She's gone home!" he says before walking with kirara in his arms in the direction of his to previous companions.

"Stupid wench … gone home … now I'm going to have to go get her … we have shards to collect!" he says running towards and then jumping into the Bone eaters well to Kagome's era.


End file.
